There has been a proliferation of on-site analytical and diagnostic measurement kits. Non-limiting examples include those used in environmental science and health care, such as household lead test kits, on-site water contamination test kits, home blood glucose test kits, home pregnancy test kits, and home blood coagulation test kits. Merely by way of example, point-of-care tests based on a meter that measures an electrochemical reaction in a disposable test strip are becoming increasingly common. Many of these meters are designed for use by health care professionals but also for people less familiar with their use such as consumers who purchase them for use at home. As these meters can play a major role in monitoring important health conditions (e.g., blood glucose levels or coagulation times) to evaluate, monitor, and/or determine proper therapeutic treatments, there is a need to ensure that test results are accurate. One such way to ensure the accuracy of these results can include using a control system to determine test strip viability.